


So Fucked

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Quinn should have been at home, but that's not how this went.
Relationships: Quinn King/Chet Wilton, Rachel Goldberg/Quinn King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	So Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"Quinn, do you think I'll ever be normal?"

Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. This wasn't the first time Rachel had cried with her head in Quinn's lap. It probably wouldn't be the last. And even though she let out an annoyed sigh, Quinn didn't push Rachel away. Because she liked it. And how fucked up was that? She never felt as fucking turned on as she did when Rachel Goldberg was lying with her head in Quinn's lap or snuggling with her in bed or raging at her in front of her desk. These were all times Rachel needed her, even if Rachel didn't always know it. And Quinn needed that. She needed it from Rache. 

"Fuck no." Quinn took a drag from her cigarette before placing it in Rachel's mouth, her fingertips pressing against Rachel's lips. "Seriously, you're keeping me from a hot shower and crawling into bed for this shit?"

"Fuck you." Rachel shifted, snuggling closer against Quinn. They wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile. 

She needed to just go ahead and fucking call Chet, let him know she wasn't going to make dinner and not to wait up. Her phone was sitting right there, but she ignored it. Chet might have wanted to feed her then fuck her or just feed her and fall asleep because he drank too much leaving her to masturbate in the shower alone. Actually, yeah, he probably wanted to fuck her. And she wouldn't mind being fucked, but Rachel needed her. Again. 

What would her life be if Rachel didn't need her? Quinn should have cut her off five seconds after she met Rachel. But it was addicting to have Rachel Goldberg in her arms, confessing her sins, asking for advice, collapsing after stoking anger that couldn't continue to burn. Quinn could have screamed because it was fucking addicting. If Chet even knew… Well, no, if he knew, he wouldn't get it because it didn't involve putting a dick in someone. 

"How long am I going to have to put up with your shitty taste in men?" Quin asked. She'd started to massage Rachel's neck.

"Ugh, until I find the right woman?" Rachel pressed her face into Quinn's knees and pulled her own knees closer to her chest, making herself smaller. 

Quin had a hearty laugh about that, and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's legs. Fuck, she needed to tell Rachel to suck it up and get her head in the fucking game for filming tomorrow. She needed to go home, have a shot or ten of vodka and think about her own life choices. But Rachel was curled up with her, her body entirely relaxed. And Quinn loved that she could do that--that she was the only one who could comfort this fucked up kid she'd taken under her wing with little more than the expectation of a one night stand. 

Quinn took another drag of the cigarette as she began to rub Rachel's back. This was so fucked.


End file.
